Lee Dutton
is a cowboy/ranch hand, the oldest son of big cattle ranch owner John Dutton and his wife Evelyn Dutton. He is essentially played by Dave Annable, but Kip Denton played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Lee was born into a ranching family. Before his father John Dutton inherited the ranch, his ancestors had already settled in the Yellowstone vicinity. John and Evelyn Dutton were blessed with four children: Lee has two brothers (Jamie and Kayce) and a sister (Beth). They grew up together on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Kayce extended the family, marrying Monica Long and having a son named Tate, Lee’s nephew. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak His mother died when he was younger. On March 30, 1997 she was out riding with Beth and Kayce and fell off her horse. Help came too late. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses Death One day, Lee and several ranch hands set off to take back cattle that was stolen by Broken Rock Indians. When his father gave the signal from his helicopter, Lee took the men onto the reservation and they tried to turn the cattle. But there was someone on the other side trying his very best to keep the cattle on their side. It turned out to be Kayce, Lee's brother. John also noticed him and called off the operation, ordering his men to retreat. Before Lee got a chance to ride off he was hit by a bullet coming from the gun of Robert Long. Long came walking over and was about to pull the trigger again, but Kayce was just in time to stop him from doing so, kicking him down. Long didn't give up and tried to shoot Kayce, but Kayce was just fast enough to save himself and kill Long, his brother-in-law. However, the bullet that hit Lee turned out to be fatal. A few days later he was buried at the family grave site. Work Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Lee was determined to take over the Dutton family ranch. He worked himself up to the leader of the ranch and kept the ranch hands in line, following in his father's footsteps. Montana Livestock Association Click here for the main page of the Montana Livestock Association. He also was a Livestock Agent of the Montana Livestock Association, giving him an higher authority in situations that asked for it. Appearances Season 1 *Daybreak (episode 1) *No Good Horses (episode 3) *A Monster Is Among Us (episode 7) Season 2 *Blood the Boy (episode 6) *Resurrection Day (episode 7) - photo shown Images Lee Dutton.jpg Young Lee.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 10.jpg Videos A Shootout on the Ranch Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters